Peter
Peter Rosenberg is a character who wears an eyeglasses. He has brown skin and he wears black shirt and pants. Bio Full Name: Peter Douglas Rosenberg Gender: Male Born: August 25, 2006 (8/25/2006) First Birthday: August 25, 2007 (8/25/2007) Lives in: (unknown) Birthplace: United States of America Zodiac sign: Virgo Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Age: 12 Nationality: American Voice: Justin Blood Type: AO Color signature: Lightest black or Super Duper Darkest Gray IQ: 1Unknown Grade: 7th Likes * Using / Playing computer * Watching TV * Oggy And The Cockroaches * Tom And Jerry * Tom And Jerry Show * Tom And Jerry Tales * Mr. Bean * Amazing World Of Gumball * Adventure Time * Minecraft * Roblox * Scribblenauts * Acrobats * Aerodynamics * Airplanes * Animals * Anime * Arcade * Archery * Baking * Baseball * Basketball * Billiards * Books * Cars * Cats (sometimes) * Chopping * Cleaning * Cooking * Dancing * Detective Conan * Dogs * Doraemon * Driving * Driving / riding a bike * Doodle * Drawing * Experiment * Flying * Football * Frisbee * Gymnastics * Hatsune Miku * Ice skating * Karate * Kayaking * Life hacks * Magic * Magic tricks * Manga * Mojacko * MUGEN * Naruto * NES / Playing NES * One Piece * Painting * Oil painting * Abstract painting * Surrealism painting * Spray painting * Playing piano * Playing organ * Playing harpsichord * Playing guitar * Playing ukulele * Playing electric guitar * Playing violin * Playing viola * Playing cello * Playing double bass * Playing mandolin * Playing banjo * Playing harp * Playing xylophone * Playing drum kit * Playing snare drum * Playing bass drum * Playing maracas * Playing triangle * Playing cabasa * Playing guiro * Playing tambourine * Playing bongo drums * Playing conga drums * Playing gong * Playing marimba * Playing glockenspiel * Playing vibraphone * Playing cymbals * Playing harmonica * Playing accordion * Playing celesta * Playing clavichord * Playing keyboard * Playing synthesizer * Playing turntable * Playing sampler * Playing drum pads * Quilting * Running * Skateboard * Sketching * SNES / Playing SNES * Snooker * Soccer * Stitching * Running stitch * Back stitch * Stem stitch * Cross stitch * Swimming * Tennis * Trains * Tricks * Volleyball * Walking * Writing * Yo-yo * Being ungrounded * Behavior card day * Behavior number day Dislikes * Being grounded * Punishments * Punishment days * Wearing nappies * Arrested * Going to jail * Going to prison * Being failed in exams * Having detention * Having suspension * Being expelled * Getting held back * Bullying * Cyberbullying * Trolling * Spamming * Hell * Military schools * Getting in dead meat (in behavior card / number day) * Anxiety * Having trauma He has Weapons * Baseball Bat * Hammer * Taser * Saw * Drill * Ninja Star * Shuriken * Knife * Military Knife * War Hammer * Sword * Katana * Spiky Bat * Axe * Hatchet * Pickaxe * Sawblade * Grenade * Bomb * Gun * Sniper Rifle * Laser Gun Favorite food * Pork Tonkatsu * Teriyaki * Sushi * Tempura * Ramen * Japanese curry * Okonomiyaki * Shabu-shabu * Miso soup * Yakitori * Onigiri * Udon * Soba * Gyūdon * Green tea Sprites I. Hunting dress II. New dress or new outside dress from school III. Magician dress IV. Bathing dress V. Space suit VI. Karate suit Gallery I. Peter and his wall of weapons II. Peter and his wall of weapons (wall 2) III. Peter holding a pencil IV. Peter is painting Category:August births Category:2006 births Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Americans Category:Japanese-Americans Category:Japanese Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Non troublemakers Category:Not troublemakers Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Year of the dog births Category:Characters voiced by Justin Category:Childish Voices Category:Childish Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Not So Grounded For Life Category:Ungrounded for life Category:Ungrounded Users Category:Ungrounded people Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Disney fans Category:Nintendo Fans Category:My little pony fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Anime Fans Category:Kids Category:Those who wear glasses Category:Users that wear glasses Category:Allies with some good users Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Boys Category:Business Friendly Category:Children Category:Smart people Category:Characters who have smart brain Category:Genius Category:Living people Category:Good people Category:People who respects opinions Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cool People Category:Cool Users Category:Cool Characters Category:People with Autism Category:People who aren't creepy Category:People who are with their pets Category:Characters who have pets Category:Character who have pets Category:Characters that have pets Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Pokemon fans Category:Nintendo 3DS Fans Category:Nintendo 64 Fans Category:English language speaking Category:American-English language speaking Category:British-english language speaking Category:Japanese language speaking Category:Sonic Fans Category:Sonic fans Category:Mario Fans Category:Mario fans Category:Polymaths